The Adventures of the JackIanto Shippers
by montypython203
Summary: SPOILERS FOR COE! Montypython203 thought her work was done. But with Ianto gone, she's got a new team of shippers to help bring him back. And they'll do whatever it takes.


_Title: The Adventurse of the JackIanto Shippers_

_Rating: K+ (for now)_

_Summary: SPOILERS FOR CHILDREN OF EARTH! Montypython203 thought her work was done. But with her beloved Ianto now gone, she's got a new group of shippers to help bring him back. _

_Disclaimer: If I owned Torchwood, this fic would not need to be written._

_Author's Note: Hi! It's been about 3 months since I published a fic (the shame...), but **Children of Earth** inspired me to write this sequel to **The Adventures of the DoctorRose shippers. **If you're a character, congratulations! You may be mentioned in this chapter, but if you're not then don't panic - your time will come. If you're not a character, never mind, you can still enjoy the fic. Or if you're really desperate, you can just substitute your name where someone else's is. _

_Enjoy!_

**The Adventures of the JackIanto Shippers**

Russell had been having a great day. A great week, actually. The viewing figures for _Torchwood: Children of Earth _had been through the roof. It was night now, and Russell was looking forward to a quiet evening. He poured himself a glass of champagne and sat down in his armchair. As he did so, he thought he heard something, but dismissed it as part of his imagination.

"To me," he said, toasting himself. He briefly closed his eyes, but in doing so he heard the sound of hundreds of pairs of footsteps. He opened his eyes to find his home flooded with people. A terrible sense of déjà vu swept over him, and he prayed that this was a dream.

"There he is!" cried a voice. The people ran over to Russell and held him down in his chair.

"Got him," said one.

"The bastard," said another. Looking around, Russell noticed that the majority of the people were teenage girls. Just like last time. Squinting through his glasses, Russell tried to make out the face of the girl who was walking up to him. The lights were out, so he couldn't be sure... Just then, someone switched on the lamp next to him, allowing Russell to see the face of the person standing over him. He gulped. Her hair was shorter, and no longer dyed blonde, but there was no mistaking that crazed look in her eyes.

"Montypython203," stammered Russell. Monty smiled, her hands on her hips.

"Hello Rusty," she said. "Long time no see."

"Not long enough," murmured Russell under his breath. One of the girls holding him down, uvindrewfuller, gave Russell a kick in the legs.

"Shut up," she said firmly. Monty walked over to Russell and leaned down at him.

"Do you know why we have come here tonight?" she questioned. Russell quickly shook his head.

"You can't even guess?" continued Monty.

"I have absolutely no idea," said Russell truthfully. "The Doctor and Rose are still together, as per your request from two years ago. A request that is still traumatising me to this day. "

"Whoever said anything about the Doctor and Rose?" asked jademerediteblack. "We're here in support of another pairing." Russell's face was blank, showing his cluelessness. Monty sighed.

"Are you ready, guys?" she said. "One, two, three... who do we support?"

"JANTO!" came the overwhelmingly loud reply. Russell found his ears ringing when the noise finally stopped. He also found himself realising what these people meant.

"Okay," he said. "So you're..."

"We are the ones who relished every time Jack and Ianto were alone together," interrupted Glass Sugar.

"We are the ones who winced every time Jack and _Gwen _were alone together," emphasised Mel-Mel Jones, which earned many nods from people around the room.

"We were killed when you killed Ianto," said Leiathecrazyjeditimetraveler. "We are the JackIanto shippers."

"Oh for God's sake," muttered Russell. "Listen girls..."

"_And _guys," corrected .. "That's right – Janto isn't just supported by females."

"It isn't just supported by teenagers, either," said wereleopard, with deetatarant stepping up beside her.

"And it isn't just supported by people from English-speaking backgrounds either," added Shizuoka, her French accent standing out among the others.

"Okay, that might not be relevant, but you get the idea," said Monty. "Rusty..."

"Can you _please_ stop calling me that?" pleaded Russell.

"No," replied Monty. "Rusty, we want Ianto back. We want him to be resurrected, and to be with Jack, and for Jack to tell Ianto that he loves him."

"But I want to move on from Torchwood," said Russell. "I want to do other things."

"That doesn't mean you had to kill Ianto!" exclaimed Aqua-lily6. "You could have ended Torchwood with Jack and Ianto together! You could have given them – and the fans – some happiness!" Aqua-lily6 had to take some deep breaths to calm down.

"Sorry," she said. "I get a bit hyper sometimes."

"Yes, whereas the rest of you are completely rational," said Russell sarcastically. Just then, SiriusDoctorWhoHoney329 walked up to Russell.

"You're going to regret that," she said. "Stand up." Russell was pulled up into a standing position by the girls who were holding him. He gulped, wondering what on Earth the girl in front of him would do. When she walked behind him he started to get a fair idea, so when she gave him the biggest wedgie of his life he wasn't particularly surprised.

"I'm sorry!" Russell said, finding his voice much higher than usual.

"You think that was bad?" said laurentitmus. "If Monty would let me have _my_ way then you would have had much worse things to worry about."

"What do you mean?" asked Russell, though he dreaded the response. Laurentitmus pondered the best way to answer Russell's question.

"Let's just say that that wedgie wouldn't have affected you as much," she said somewhat cryptically. Russell needed nothing more to be said.

"Let's get on with it," he said.

* * *

Despite the short lapse of time between the broadcast of Children of Earth and the visit to Russell's house, the shippers had no shortage of ideas on how to bring Ianto back. Indeed, it was quite exciting to bring forth so many ideas without enough time passing to have had them turned into plots for clichéd fanfiction.

"You guys really need to get lives," muttered Russell as he typed. Monty cleared her throat.

"For your information Rusty, I have a boyfriend," she said. "We met at a Doctor Who day event. Actually, I wouldn't have met him if you hadn't brought back Doctor Who, so thank you."

"And does he approve of what you're doing right now?" asked Russell.

"I wouldn't say I'm encouraging her," said a voice in the shadows. "But I'm supporting her. I do love her, after all." The owner of the voice stepped forward, and Monty smiled at the sight of her boyfriend.

"I love you too," she said to him. She walked up to her boyfriend, and they began to kiss. After about five minutes had passed, Lynette McGregor decided to take over talking to Russell since Monty was obviously preoccupied.

"Look at that," she said, motioning towards Monty and her boyfriend. "_That's_ what we want to happen with Jack and Ianto."

"Yes, okay, I get it," said Russell. "And since you're not going to back down on this, I may as well adhere to your wishes. But on one condition – the series doesn't necessarily come back. I'm writing this one special episode, just to give you what you want to see. Afterwards, we'll have to see what happens."

"That's honestly fine," replied Lynette McGregor. "As long as we know Jack and Ianto are together, we're happy. Correct, everyone?" There were murmurs and nods throughout the room, as well as some moaning coming from the direction of Monty and her boyfriend.

"Okay," said Russell. "Now that that's done, can you please leave?"

"Yes, all right," submitted Lynette McGregor. "Monty, snap out of it. We're leaving." Monty, her hair a mess and her lips swollen, turned to Lynette McGregor.

"Oh, right," she said, somewhat dazed. She then turned to Russell. "Now Rusty, I know you think we were a bit harsh this evening. But I swear – we are _nothing_ compared to the guys from AfterElton dot com. They think you betrayed the gay community by killing Ianto. I honestly believe that they are plotting to kill you."

"Fantastic," murmured Russell. Monty and the others turned to leave, but Monty turned back at the last second.

"Oh, and if you happen to be visited by the Gwack shippers, don't listen to a word they say," said Monty. "Those guys are out of their minds."

"Gwack is whack, Gwack is whack..." chanted everyone else. The only person Russell could see who wasn't chanting was Monty's boyfriend, who just stood there shrugging.

* * *

When Russell called the police the next day, they didn't believe a word he said.

* * *

_Yes, I do have my boyfriend's permission for him to be in the story. And I wrote him (and us) as true to life as possible :P_

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know I enjoyed writing it, and I will enjoy writing more for you. In the meantime, please review. _


End file.
